


there is no denying (your kisses keep me flying)

by house_laurie



Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vasco always knows how to make Yoongi feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no denying (your kisses keep me flying)

 

With each playful lick and stroke, high pitched mewls and moans spill into the air and Vasco finding himself smirking against the skin of Yoongi’s tender nipple, completely in awe at how pretty Yoongi is and how he looks so fucking wrecked -- he takes pride in being the reason Yoongi is so debauched.

The younger man’s chest is littered with goosebumps, so prominent that his skin feels a little bumpy when Vasco runs the pads of his fingers over Yoongi's delicate sternum, and his chest heaves with every pretty breath that he desperately sucks in.

The older man feels like he's everywhere all at once, his presence so commanding, his touch everywhere, his _fucking smell_ drowning Yoongi in bliss in that he doesn't know anything other than the attractive man hovering over him.

Vasco. _Vasco-Vasco-Vasco._ Motherfucking Vasco with his magical tongue and Cheshire cat grin.

“How you feeling, Yoongi?” the elder man purrs, running his hands across said boy’s trembling torso and smirks when he hears a strangled gasp.

“O-oh… o-oh, fu-u-uck,” said male gasps, eyes fluttering shut when Vasco pinches his nipples, the tender buds so sensitive that any additional stimulation almost feels painful.

“Want to keep going, baby?” and Yoongi whines when Vasco's touch leaves him, finding himself keening up at air and nothing else.

“Y-Yes, o-oh, g-god, yes, p-please!” and a loud moan tears out of Yoongi's throat when Vasco flicks at his nipple, the pink-haired rapper tossing his head back in pleasure.

“You're so sensitive,” Vasco teases, flicking Yoongi's other nipple and receives a teary-eyed glare and more whimpers from the male lying underneath him.

“P-Please…”

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” and without any warning, Vasco leans his head down and latches onto Yoongi's left nipple with teeth and tongue, teasing the other between deft, almost crude fingers.

The fact that Vasco doesn't even bother to hide the obscene slurping and sucking noises he makes when he purses his lips or sucks at the soft buds before letting go with a loud _pop_ makes Yoongi feel even more embarrassed that they're doing this, that Vasco (happily) agreed to play along, that the older man looks like he's enjoying himself a little too much while Yoongi feels as if his body is on fire from the inside out from shame. And as if Vasco senses his nervousness, the elder man kisses his nipples, soft, fleeting touches against sensitive skin, and straightens his back before saying,

“Yoongi, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” the younger rapper rasps out, cheeks coloring an embarrassingly deep shade of red, “I'm okay… k-keep going.”

“If you're feeling uncomfortable, Yoongi,” and said male shivers at the way Vasco purrs his name, whining when the elder man smoothes a gentle hand over his belly, “we can stop, it's okay. I won't hold it against you.”

For a few moments, Yoongi ponders the meaning behind his words. Before all this, he had offhandedly brought up the idea as a joke but hadn’t expected for Vasco to practically leap at the chance to make his fantasy a reality and the elder man’s enthusiasm partly made up for Yoongi's own hesitation. But when he thinks about it a little harder, he'd wanted Vasco to touch him like that, to focus fingers and mouth to his chest and paint his pale skin with flower-shaped bruises like he was a canvas.

Resolve found, Yoongi looks up to lock eyes with Vasco, meeting the elder’s dark eyes with his own, feeling his body temperature practically shoot up as he does, and confidently blurts out,

“Keep going.”

“You don't need to tell me twice,” Vasco teases as he dips his head down again to kiss the skin so close to Yoongi's rosy nipples.

It's such a teasing touch, not even really giving him what he wants but the fact that Vasco is so eager to please him makes it all worth it because Yoongi can feel his aching cock straining against the rough fabric of his boxers. There's a small wet patch on the grey material, precum having soaked through and he can tell Vasco's no different. He can clearly see the outline of said man’s cock straining against his jeans and Yoongi swallows hard.

All thought fades away when Vasco licks at his nipple in wet, teasing circles, rubbing the other between thumb and forefinger.

“F-Fuck, that feels good,” Yoongi gasps, head becoming tossed back against the pillow under his head.

“Enjoying yourself, baby?” Vasco asks, dragging the flat of his tongue over both rosy buds, admiring how Yoongi flinches at every soft touch and wet suck.

“S-So g-good,” he gasps. “O-oh…”

It takes a soft, fleeting touch over Yoongi's ribs for the tightly wound coil in his belly to snap, warmth washing over him so heavy that he lets out a long, blissed out sigh. His limbs lie limp on the mattress as if he's become completely boneless and his eyes flutter shut on their own. From Vasco's perspective, he can see every tiny freckle and sunspot decorating Yoongi's face, can count each of his long eyelashes as they brush against his cheekbones, can hear his lover's strong, stuttering heartbeat. With Yoongi looking so blissed out, he smiles smugly and pecks the tip of his little nose.

Fingers trail down Yoongi’s exhausted body in adoration, running over every soft bump and lovely curve until they reach the waistband of his boxers. He ignores the ever-so-obvious large wet patch and slips his fingers inside the elastic, tugging the last article of clothing down to mid-thigh so he could admire his handiwork. There’s cum pearling his soft stomach, dick, and thighs, so much that Vasco can’t help but feel amused that it takes so little to send Yoongi off the edge.

“You came just from me sucking on your nipples?” Vasco purrs, a teasing edge present in his voice to match the mischievous glimmer in his eyes, something Yoongi can sense even from behind closed eyelids.

“Hmph,” the younger snorts, opening his eyes to glare at Vasco but it falls short when said man leans over and kisses him square on the mouth, silencing all protests.

Yoongi responds hungrily, arms wrapping around Vasco’s shoulders to pull him down even more until they’re chest-to-chest and there’s absolutely no space separating them. Said male quickly finds himself running out of air, Vasco finding himself in a similar situation, and he whines when the elder man breaks the kiss in favor of trailing kisses across his cheek and to his ear, where he whispers,

“How about round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
